


Repo! The Genetic Opera - Graveyard

by Purdey_Child



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: Mag gives Marni a visit.





	Repo! The Genetic Opera - Graveyard

He looked up at the tree which stood in the middle of the city main square. He buried his face into his scarf and carried on walking back to the GeneCo building. As he got inside he rushed to the elevator and went to the floor with all the rooms on. He walked straight past his and stood outside Mags with an ear to the door, He listened to her as she sang a sweet melody in her room, He gave one of his smirks, They both jumped as Mag opened the door, each other shocked by the others activity.

“What were you doing?” She asked as she dropped her bag

“I-I…I was just coming to see if… You’ve saw my knife,” Luigi was proud of his reply, Mag could see straight through him but played along with his game, unaware of her raised eyebrow Mag just shook her head   
“Right, Okay…I’ll ask Pavi,” Luigi turned on his heels but soon turned back after a few steps “Hey, Where you goin’ anyway?” Mag dropped her head 

“The graveyard”

“Oh... okay” Luigi continued back to his room, As Mag made her way to the graveyard the world got a bit darker and the snow fell heavier, She didn’t seem to mind and picked up the pace a bit. When she reached the graveyard it was empty and cold, not because of the weather but because of the atmosphere, This was her second Christmas without Marni, Without Marni throwing Snowballs off the back of her head, building snowmen, buying her hot chocolate. Mag smiled at her bittersweet thoughts, As she stood outside Marnis grave she brushed her fingers long her name ‘Marni Wallace’. 

“Still doesn’t feel right, Mar… but then again I don’t think it ever will” She looked to her feet as the eerie silence surrounded her but was soon interrupted by

“M-Mag?” She looked around trying to find the source of the voice, out of the shadows Nathan Wallace appeared holding onto what seemed to be a coat, Marnis coat.

“Nathan?” She looked at him as tears filled both their eyes, Nathan in a worse state than her, his eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears, he also only wore a thin coat. 

“I don’t think it will get easier Mag, not ever” He began to sob

“Oh Nathan,” She tried holding the tears back as much as possible, Mag put her hands on his shoulders trying to see his face “You’re frozen” 

“I’m fine,” Mag said nothing but bit her bottom lip before clenching her jaw, There was a silence as they both just looked at the tomb for a bit “Thanks Mag”

“For what?” Mag furrowed her brows

“Still caring, I see you here time to time”

“Of course, she’s my best friend” Again another silence after this, About two minutes later and Nathan hugged Mag and ran away before she could respond. She thought about running after him but was stopped as she knew it was no good, she sat on the step by Marnis tomb and started talking, telling Marni how life has been since her last visit to the graveyard, hoping that maybe she would reply in some way, the sky got darker yet again and the snow still fell, Mag was somewhat relaxed here until she jumped when she heard someone calling on her, she knew that voice anywhere 

“Mag?” Luigis voice came from behind her as he ran up to her “Mag, you’ve been away for four hours and with no security,” He towered over her, his face stern and sharp, it softened as soon as he saw how fragile she was, Her small pale frame looked weak and her eyes were bloodshot from the tears, “Mag, For fuck sake, look at you,” Concern filled his voice, Mag sniffled as she tried to get up but was unable to support herself, she was more or less frozen to the steps “C’mon” Luigi picked her up like she weighed nothing and carried her to the car, he sat in the back with her, laying across his lap, she tried to hide the fact that she was crying, It was the pain both the emotional and physical, Luigi stroked her hair as her head was on his lap, she shivered and tried to speak

“Luigi?” Just less than a whisper escaped her mouth

“Shut up, You’re in no fucking state to talk,” Although his words were harsh they came out his mouth in a soothing tone, The car hadn’t even came to a complete stop and Luigi had already carried Mag into the building and up to her room, He lay her on her bed and threw pajamas at her, She tried but struggled “Oh Fuck, I’m doing this for your own good” he said as he ripped off her clothes and put on the warm pajamas for her, He didn’t even get the urge to fuck her, he just wanted her to be okay, Pavi came running into the room just as he put Mag under the covers.

“What-a has happened?” He panicked 

“Fuck Off!” Luigi growled, Mag could barely keep her eyes open but she was fighting it

“Bella,” Pavi took her small had and caressed it as he knelt down beside her, She tried to talk but Pavi covered her mouth with a finger “Shh, Babino, I will see you in the morning” He kissed her forehead and ran out when he saw Luigis expression. Luigi pulled the chair from her vanity and sat it beside her

“I’m gonna sit here and Make sure you’re okay” He moved her hair that was falling into her eyes.


End file.
